


August - Clown Week

by Ketlingr



Series: Calender Porn [6]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clowns, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketlingr/pseuds/Ketlingr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is in a bad mood, Steve decides to cheer him up. Contains clowns and graphic descriptions of sexual activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	August - Clown Week

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Clowns.

* * *

He had been feeling miserable for days. Not that he technically ever did not feel miserable, but the past days had been especially harsh on Tony Stark – and, by the nature of his character, for everyone who was around him. Therefore, most people avoided Tony by now. Most people currently meaning all people, because those who wanted to speak to Tony were not able to get into his workshop and those people who could get into his workshop were pretty fed up with the man's horrible mood.

Tony was aware of the fact that above his head, life went on. The Avengers came and went, using his kitchen, any available beds and the space of his house. Not that he minded them, he was curiously fond of having them around, even if he did not see much of them most of the time. Bruce was the only one who was more than a little curious about Tony's workshop and apart from him only Steve paid Tony regular visits.

Him and Steve, that was a thing now, apparently. The development of their relationship had been a slow one, a careful one, not short of fights and arguments. However, by now they were inseparable, emotionally speaking. Their respective stubbornness still caused them some trouble, but they always found a way to resolve the tension.

When Tony was in a bad mood like this, Steve knew it was better to steer clear of him. Usually, when he came back a couple of hours later, maybe after a good nights sleep, Tony was back to his regular, pain-in-the-ass self, without all the snappiness and the glooming, brooding face. However, Tony's current down-phase had been going on for quite a while, it was almost... a little worrying.

Work helped. Working himself to exhaustion, drinking too much and bitching at everyone and everything, those were the things that took Tony's mind off things. Thus it was unusual for him to actually go to bed and not wait for himself to more or less pass out over his work. Still, he felt like doing it. Maybe he was on the rebound, about to feel better, he thought. He kind of missed being nice to people.

Flopping down on the worn-out couch in his workshop, Tony sighed. Since all of his beds were occupied by random Avengers staying at his place, Tony had thought it wise to find himself an alternative resting place. The couch had not been worn-out by him sleeping on it though, but rather by things exploding or falling on it – and by hot and steamy sex with Steve. Tony grinned at the thought. It was about time he took his mind of things with that kind of activity, too.

“Jarvis? Dim the lights...”, he mumbled, realizing just how exhausted he was.

* * *

Something was moving in the dark. Tony grunted. He did not want to wake up. But something was moving. Stirring on the couch Tony squinted into the darkness. The tiredness and the alcohol blurred his vision and Tony reached up to rub his eyes, but stopped halfway, when he saw something move.

A dark shadow, ending in large, deformed feet. A degenerate parody of bloated trousers, their colour washed out and pale in the twilight. Broad shoulders, turning around to face Tony. And then... the face.

Tony let out a blood-curdling scream of horror.

A grinning mask of pale white skin stared at him, a wild disarray of hair beneath the mockery of a hat and the grin itself, the abomination's mouth, was red with what Tony could only believe to be blood.

“Fuck, Tony, what the hell, it's me!”, the clown said and lifted his hands defensively when Tony scampered backwards to the far end of the couch, his hands searching for a weapon of any kind and finding a lost pipe wrench. One hand still outstretched, flat, palm outward, the clown used his other hand to pull the wig and hat off his head, uncovering tidy, blonde hair. “Jarvis, light, please”, the clown said, sounding a little unsettled himself.

“Steve?!” Tony's heart was still racing in his chest, but he lowered his hand, which was still holding the wrench so tightly his knuckles had gone pale. “You almost gave me a heart attack!” At any other point in time, Tony would have laughed to see Captain America dressed in a Clown's costume, but right now he was about ready to punch the blonde man square in the face.

“Oh god, Tony, I'm so sorry... I thought I'd come down and cheer you up, it was Clint's idea, actually. It's noon up there, but when I saw you were sleeping, I... I was already on my way out! Please, please calm down, Tony.” Steve had carefully sat down next to Tony, wresting the wrench from Tony's grip and setting it aside.

“I am calm. Totally calm”, Tony protested, but the shock was still lingering around the tight edges of his mouth and within the glare of his eyes. “You look ridiculous”, he added, shooting a quick glance up and down Steve's costume.

Steve grinned, distorting the already grinning make-up on his face. Tony grinned back and his lover moved closer, putting an arm around the shorter man.

“It's good to see you can laugh again, Tony”, he said after a while, his voice gentle, careful. Tony kept quiet. And so they sat together for a while, both busy with their own thoughts, enjoying the silence of the workshop.

“Thank you for... you know... trying to cheer me up”, Tony mumbled after a while. “I can't say it wouldn't have worked had I been awake”, he admitted, which earned him a smile and a kiss on the cheek. It left a red stain, faint, but visible. Tony turned his face to receive the next stain on his lips, his whole body turning to face his lover soon after. Steve's arm slipped from around his shoulders until his hand lay on Tony's neck, while Tony put one hand on Steve's waist, playfully tugging at the costume, wordlessly commenting on its silliness.

While their kissing became more intense, Steve slipped his free hand beneath Tony's shirt, feeling the other's warm skin, the muscles beneath it, stroking it, rubbing it and finding that spot just above his hipbone where Tony was so sensitive. Only for a moment they interrupted their kisses, when Steve helped remove his lover's shirt, then they picked up where they had left off, Steve's hands roaming Tony's body, the other pulling him in close until Steve had one leg over Tony's lap, leaning into his lover's body, kissing his neck, holding on to him while Tony's hands were now wandering over his back, his waist, his hips.

Like waves in the ocean the two of them went back and forth, kissing and caressing and rubbing and gasping whenever their mouths were not otherwise occupied. Steve's make-up was smeared all over the place, parts of it having moved to Tony's face. The dark-haired man shivered, his lover's costume still creeping him out far more than it should, but at the same time, the sense of danger his body maintained was mingling with lust and arousal and it made the whole encounter all the more exciting.

Steve was about to take his own shirt off, when Tony stopped him, grabbing his wrist. The two of them shared a look, then a smirk and the blonde man returned to kissing Tony's neck and nibbling his ears, while Tony leaned back against the backrest of the couch, enjoying his lover's touch. Slowly but surely, Steve kissed his way down over Tony's collar bone to his chest, his hand following down until it slipped into Tony's sweat pants, exploring the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen, his inner thighs and finally his slowly awakening cock.

When the heat became unbearable, Tony shifted his body off the couch, getting up to remove his pants. Steve remained seated, his eyes taking in his lover's every movement and he did not waste a second to get his hands back on Tony's hips, his mouth kissing the skin around the base of Tony's cock. His tongue drew little circles, then moved up along the hard shaft towards the tip. When Steve wrapped his lips around it, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, a thumb gently caressing his skin through the costume. Steve wrapped his left arm around Tony's leg to steady himself, his right hand cupping his lover's balls, while he started sucking on the hot dick in his mouth, his tongue swirling over the tip, teasing the sensitive flesh.

Suddenly, Tony pushed him away by his shoulder and Steve knew the other had gotten close. Following the trail of red and white and pink stains up to Tony's face, Steve pulled the dark-haired down next to him and kissed him, their tongues rubbing against each other. Tony sat down in Steve's lap, his knees to either side of Steve's hips, while his hands found the costume's fly and opened it.

Reaching into it, Tony freed Steve's hard cock and he wrapped his hand around it to pump it, before holding his own dick against Steve's, rubbing them against each other. He could feel his lover's muscles twitch, he saw the lust on his painted face and pulled him down to kiss those red lips, while he pumped them both to their orgasm.

Steve was holding on to Tony's hips, his fingers digging into the skin as Tony sent him over the edge. He took over for his lover, replacing Tony's hand with his own and pleasured him until Tony collapsed on top of him with an intense groan. Panting against each other's sweaty skin, the two man waited to recover, feeling each other's heat, smelling the sex and the semen and the paint.

“This was the most creepy hot sex I ever had”, Tony mumbled into the nape of Steve's neck, smiling as he felt the other's move through his hair in a loving gesture.

“Shut up, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was/is part of a gay-fiction-calender-project of a friend of mine. There will be more stories like this, all of them more or less short like this one, all of them kind of without any real plot (like this one), but not all of them part of the Avengers fandom. 
> 
> As usually, I'm open for suggestions and I appreciate criticism :)


End file.
